


Whenever I am afraid, I will trust in You. Psalm 56:3

by iZombi



Series: Wartime with Sabaton [4]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, RATED M FOR TRAUMA, Sobbing, Trauma, a horrible nightmare, and helping them through, and sleeping with them, calming them, having a nightmare, holding your immortal friend, horrible past, reliving the past in a dream, shaking, to keep them company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Joakim awakes in a start after a horrific nightmare that was of the fateful day that he and his friends, his brothers in arms, were executed. Unable to sleep due to how horrifying the dream was, he resorts to softly crying in the dead of night.
Relationships: Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton)
Series: Wartime with Sabaton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111514
Kudos: 5





	Whenever I am afraid, I will trust in You. Psalm 56:3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> TW:
> 
> TAGGED AS MATURE FOR TRAUMA, RELIVING A HORRIBLE PAST IN A DREAM, NIGHTMARE, REMEMBERING YOUR DEATH, AND THE DEATH OF YOUR FRIENDS, PTSD.
> 
> PLEASE, IF ANY OF THE ABOVE BOTHER YOU THEN REFRAIN FROM READING  
> OR  
> IF YOU DO WISH TO CONTINUE READING THEN PLEASE EXERCISE CAUTION.  
>    
> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -

Joakim awoke in a start, his heart was beating a mile a minute as he could also feel his thoughts run wild with the last images of his dream still fresh in his mind,

He was sitting upright on his bed, in his room, of a house that he did not own,

In fact, the home is owned by a man of the name Pär Sundström, who three months ago he met in the hot Syrian dessert along with three other gentlemen as well, they were named; Tommy Johannson, Chris Rörland, and Hannes Van Dahl,

They were all _just like him_ ,

Immortals that is,

They too all had died at one point in their lives after experiencing something horrible that brought them their immortality, and none of them knew why they were like this, but what they _did_ know is that they had to stick together to help each other live in this cruel world,

Joakim kept seeing in his mind the faces of his deceased friends,

Their hollow and lifeless eyes haunted him,

The event leading to all of their demise _tore at him_ ,

A hand flew over to his mouth to stifle the pained wail he let out as he choked on a sob,

He could feel tears flow out, staining his cheeks as they did,

With another hand, he grabbed at the bedsheets and clenched them tightly as he broke down in his room,

He knew he had to be quiet because his new friends’ rooms were all just across from him and he didn’t want them to be concerned for him,

He bit down on his knuckles as the wave of sadness greeted him,

He wept in the night, in the darkness of his room, as best as he could without waking anyone,

The occasional whine would leave his lips as he sobbed,

His sorrow overwhelms him and he dissolves into tears,

Suddenly Joakim hears a gentle knock at his door and he tries to cover his mouth with both hands as he continues to cry, this time desperately trying to be quiet,

“Joakim? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”, It’s Pär speaking and he sounds tired as though he had just been awakened,

Joakim mentally kicks himself in the head for being loud,

He swallows thickly before trying to reply,

“N-N-N-Noth-i-ing” he says, his voice trembling and breaking off as he spoke,

Unconvinced that his new friend was ok, Pär opens the door and finds Joakim sitting on the bed still crying,

He looked pitiful,

And Pär knew why, he had a horrible nightmare and was crying it all out in his lonesome, which was a painful thing to do, with no one there to support you,

Pär sighed as he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him,

He knew just what had to be done,

He _had_ to help him calm down so that he could rest,

Pär approached him and sat on the bed next to Joakim, he placed a gentle hand on Joakim’s cheeks and wiped away a tear with caused a crashing wave of emotion to overcome Joakim,

It caused him to make a pained whine as he mourned over the loss of his brothers in arms,

Pär moved closer to Joakim and enveloped the much larger man in a hug, he caressed the other’s back in a loving manner, in an effort to show him that he was in safe hands,

Joakim held Pär closely, he desperately clung to him as he bawled his eyes out,

Pär held the man in his arms and hummed a soothing tone as the other cried, hoping to comfort him as best he could,

Three hours later, Pär had finally managed to get Joakim to calm down enough to be able to fall asleep,

He watched the man who lay next to him sleep peacefully, his features soft and calm,

He watched as his chest slowly rose and fell, indicating that he was resting well without another unpleasant dream plaguing him,

And for a moment Pär considered leaving his side and going to sleep in his own bed, but figured that since Joakim’s emotional wounds were still relatively fresh, that he could use the extra comfort,

So, he decided to stay and carefully got in the bed with him, getting under the covers and snuggling close to Joakim,

He placed an arm around him protectively as the other slept and he closed his eyes, welcoming the warm embrace of sleep,

The following morning, Joakim was the first to awake, he sleepily blinked away the morning haze from his eyes,

When he turned his head over and found Pär sleeping with him in his bed, he blushed lightly and almost considered leaving his side,

But an ache inside his body said ‘ _no’_ ,

It craved human interaction and the intimacy of being held, of feeling like nothing, could hurt you,

Like you were safe,

And Joakim could once again feel tears well up in his eyes,

He tried blinking them away but more came flooding out,

He quietly sighed and carefully shuffled closer to the smaller male’s side, which caused Pär to unconsciously hold Joakim close,

The two snuggled closely,

And Joakim closed his eyes as he cried,

He internally thanked Pär for remaining at his side, for easing his worries, and for understanding his pain…


End file.
